A high voltage protector must be portable and particular attention must be given to assure that electrical contacts are certain and that the protector functions when installed at the work site. Contacts and connections to the high voltage member, by which is meant the third rail or other high voltage conductor or power source which may be exposed and with which the workers may come into contact, must be certain. The work site also may contain return members or conductors, such as the track along which the train travels, which is at return or ground potential. Contact to the return member must also be certain when the return member functions as part of the warning and high voltage protection system.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved warning apparatus for protection of workers who may come in close proximity to a high voltage source, such as the third rail at an electrified railroad work site.
It is a further object of the invention to provide warning apparatus which provides a visual warning of high intensity to demand attention if a high voltage conductor, such as the third rail, is energized and live.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide warning apparatus which provides an aural signal to attract attention if a high voltage power source such as a third rail is energized and live.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide warning and high voltage protection apparatus which provides both high intensity visual and aural warning signals to workers who may be exposed to a high voltage member, such as a third rail.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide warning apparatus for use at work sites where high voltage conductors are present which provides visual and/or aural signals which assure that contacts to the high voltage member and if necessary, to the return or ground members, is made such that the workers are aware that the warning apparatus is properly installed and operative.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide improved warning apparatus for use at work sites where workers may be exposed to high voltage members which assures making of quick, safe and reliable contact to the members.